Together Forever
by xXTheEndXx
Summary: so yea. it'll get gooder if ya read and tell me if you like it. flames exepted. i like critism. occ just a little i think. flufflyish i guess. sassanaru. maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

Again I own nobody kids.

REGULAR POV:

The raven haired boy sighed as he day dreamed thinking about life. Then he noticed he was staring in Naruto's direction. He quickly switched his glance to his book on the desk. He glanced up at the clock, 15 minutes till he could go home.

NARUTO POV:

Damn, 15 minutes left. I had the feeling someone was watching, so I turned around slowly to see the Uchia boy watching me. A smile came across my face. Then the most amazing thing happened. Sauske gave a tiny smile, quickly replaced by a frown. Kakashi slammed his book on my desk, which made me jump. He gave a low chuckle. "Naruto, what are you day dreaming about now?" you could never tell whether he was joking or being serious because his shirts always covered his mouth.

"Nothing Kakashi." I heard Sauske chuckle.

"Oh yea?" his eyes got wide.

"He was staring at me first!" I quickly pointed to the raven haired boy at the back of the room.

SAUSKE POV:

Damnit! Did that dobe have to ruin everything? Kakashi slowly walked over to me.

"Is that right Naruto?" he looked me and my surroundings carefully.

"No I wasn't sensi."

"Well you guys can discuss this after school during detention. Today!" you could clearly see a smile through Kakashi's shirt now.

"See what you've done now dobe?" Naruto turned around and walked over to my desk.

"You're the one that made me turn around in the first place!"

"Save it for detention." Kakashi walked up to his desk. "Class dismissed. Naruto sit next to Sauske. I'll be right back." We both looked at each other, knowing that was a lie. He had his _book _with him.

NARUTO POV:

I sat down and watched the boy out of the corner of my eye. There's just something about him that was extremely attractive. Maybe his mysteriousness. I just believe I'm sorta falling for a guy. Especially Sauske.

"Why are you watching me?" he was still getting stuff out of his book bag.

"I'm not!" I quickly bent over to 'tie my shoe'.

"Whatever dobe." Even when he called me "dobe" it was a little cute. Just a little.

SAUSKE POV:

I am used to crazed fan girls drooling and staring at me, but not the blondie. This was very new. It was just a little interesting too. Something new, probably not but sill. I like girls and all it's just Naruto seemed interesting. Even a little cute, including his crazy blonde hair.

"So…..what should we do?" he never knew how to keep his big mouth shut. I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Ok, how bout, who do you like? As in a crush."

God how I hated this damn question. "No one." He looked at me in disbelief.

NARUTO POV:

I was a little let down. Sauske didn't mention that he might just like me a little. "Don't you wanna know who I like?" he didn't even look up. "Sure."

How could I say this? 'I like you Sauske'? no, to upfront. Or, 'I think you, just a little. I'm not completely sure though.' That seemed good.

"well, I think I like you, just a little. I'm not completely sure either." He slowly looked up at me. I quickly looked down embarrassed by the attention he gave me.

SAUSKE POV:

I didn't know what to say. "Hmmmm." Should I tell him whether or not that I found him cute? "Well this hasn't happened before but, I have to admit I sorta kinda like you dobe." I smiled just a little to let him know I really meant it.

So yea. A little ooc-ness I think. Well tell me if you like.

--


	2. the study date

So yea ive decided to UPDATE!!!

Sasuke POV:

He just looked at me in awe. Then the blonde inched closer and wrapped his arms around me tight. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around waist. I noticed his hair smelt like lilies. It was very calming. We quickly let go as the door opened. It was Sakura.

SAKURA POV:

I wasn't sure if I was seeing clearly. Sasuke hugging Naruto? It was one of those awkward silences everyone hates. "Ummmm. I'll just talk to you later." I quickly walked out the door and down the hallway.

NARUTO POV:

I couldn't believe Sasuke actually like me. I felt my face flush red and turned to my homework. I glanced down to the raven's legs. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans. It was really hot. Then I moved my focus to his flat, broad chest. It seemed like I was inside his body when we hugged. He cleared his throat so I looked him in the eyes.

"So, I sorta need help with math. Maybe you could come over and have dinner with me, while we study, then we could chill or something." I said this anticipating his answer.

"Fine dobe. Just keep this between me and you. Okay?" his face went completely serious.

"Yeah." I smiled "just walk home with me." Then I remembered the place needed to be cleaned. "Errrm, better thought," I wrote down my address and number, "be at my place around six. It'll be quiet there. I live alone." He smiled and took the paper. Something you barley see out of Sasuke.

We stood up, and stepped out of the school. Relaxed with fresh air.

"I'll be there at six. Bye." He gave me a quick hug and ran off. I ran home to clean up the place. It was like a tornado came by.

Sasuke POV:

Luckily I got home before the ass did. He would bother me about where I was going. I set my books on the kitchen table and went straight to my room. To admit I happened to be a little nervous about what we were going to do. I went through my top dresser to find a shirt. I picked up a red shirt. It was a little tight. It almost fit perfect. Then I pulled out my pair of black skinny jeans. I glared at the clock; it was already 5:34. I hurriedly rushed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, just incase. I stormed down the stairs and ran out the door. I wondered what the blonde's house looked like.

NARUTO POV:

It was already 5:40, and I hadn't changed my clothes. At least the place was clean. I ran to my room and pulled off my pants and shirt, and ran down to the bathroom. I grabbed my blue shorts out of the hamper and put them on. Damn, it was six. I walked boy the door and put up the sign, it said "_come in, its unlocked", _and walked to my room to get a shirt. I chose my white shirt. I stepped into the living room noticing the raven boy sitting on the couch. My face flushed bright red as he looked over my bare chest. He smiled and cleared his throat. "Well." He stood up and walked towards me. I quickly slipped on the shirt. "So I sorta forgot my stuff. So do you just wanna chill?" he seemed sorta stiff.

"Sure." I walked over to the TV. "What movie do you wanna watch?"

"How bout Nightmare before Christmas?" I nodded and put in the DVD.

Sasuke POV:

Once he put in the movie I sat on the love seat. The blonde looked at me and sat close to me on the chair. I wrapped my around his shoulders and held him close.

"So. Are we like boyfriends now?" he didn't take his eyes off the movie.

"Yea, I guess." As soon as the words came out of my mouth he smile and laid his head on my chest.

Once the movie was over I decided just to spend the night. "Did you need to borrow pajamas?" the blondie just took off his pants and shirt and stood there scratching his head. I looked him up and down. He had a perfect body. He was almost as tall as me, surprisingly.

"No. I just sleep in my boxers." I slowly inched down my jeans and took off my shirt. He nodded and grabbed a blanket. I sat back on the normal couch and the blonde laid in front of me draping the blanket over our bodies. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him close. He switched the TV to an alternative music channel and soon fell asleep. Every once and a while a little snore would come out of his mouth. Before I fell asleep I kissed him on the cheek. A smile came across his face. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO??? I NEED REVIEWS!!!! Also go check out my M rated stories!!!

Love ash!


End file.
